


Jealousy

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Jealousy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Ben Wyatt was definitely not jealous.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disasterwyatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterwyatt/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the love of my life, Caitlin! Im so glad we met in lcz bby. I love you and I like you, my Leslie Knope.

_ Ben Wyatt was not jealous, thank you very much. _

Ben sat outside behind his dorm waiting for Leslie to come to meet him. She’d gone out with Ann the night before, and he was told about some crazy rumor. Granted that rumor was told to him by Tom and Jean-Ralphio, the least trustworthy two of his friends. Still, it didn’t stop him from overthinking. He wasn’t planning on saying anything. Not yet, right now he just wanted to kiss her.

It’s been over a year since he and Leslie started dating. They were both Juniors now. When he and Leslie started dating he’d actually cut back on the smoking. It resulted in a whole lecture from Chris about how he smoked due to stress, Leslie didn’t like it (not entirely true, she never cared), and how he was glad he’d stopped. He hasn’t been back here in a while. When he’s back here, he wants to smoke. He put the cigarette out as he heard footsteps. The door opened and Leslie came out. She was wearing a sundress, one that Ben loved when she wore.

She couldn’t even get out a hello before Ben was pinning her up against the wall and kissing her with everything in him. He nibbled on her neck, making her wrap her arms around his neck. It was as if he was trying to mark his territory.

“What was that?” Leslie asked after Ben pulled away. She was flushed red, and her hair was mussed. He just smiled weakly at her and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“You just look really hot in that dress.” He managed. She laughed, as he wrapped him into a hug.

“Are you okay?” She asked eventually. Ben gave her the most puzzled look he could manage and nodded.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He replied. Leslie just nodded, clearly not entirely believe him.

“I have to go do some work.” She frowned. Ben nodded, kissing her head.

“Go ahead. I’ll see you later.” She smiled, kissed his cheek before heading into the building.

Ben sighed and pulled out another cigarette. This is why he didn’t get into relationships. They are too much work, and he always cared too much. He jumped when the door pushed open, a few minutes after and Chris walked out. Ben was prepared to get yelled at by him. Instead, Chris’ face softened, and he saw down next to him.

“Don’t believe what Tom and Jean-Ralphio tell you,” Chris stated softly. Ben took the last drag of his cigarette, was sure to blow it away from Chris before Ben finally made eye contact.

“Why am I  _ jealous _ ?” Ben asked.

“Because this isn’t your ‘I need to be in a relationship just because I want attention.’ You  _ actually _ like her, Ben. You’re crazy about her, and as much as you want to act like everything is all cool and laid back. It’s not, you’re in love with her.”

Ben put his head in his hands and groaned. Chris was right. If there was anything Ben hated most, it was showing his emotions. Leslie taught him how to open up more, now something as simple as smoking isn’t going to help him. For him to feel any better he had to talk to her.

“Come on. I’m going to the Snakehole tonight with Tom and Jean-Ralphio. You could use a night to blow off some steam.”

He absolutely could. He nodded, standing up from the steps. “Let me just change.”

Chris followed Ben up to his room. There was a picture of he and Leslie on his desk, when she came to visit him in Minnesota over summer. Chris picked it up and smiled.

“You two  _ do _ make a cute couple.” Chris chuckled. Ben nodded and smiled, looking over his shoulder.

“I really like her, Chris.”

“And she really likes you too, Ben. I’m convinced Tom and Jean-Ralphio are just putting thoughts in your head.”

Ben nodded, as he followed Chris our the door. While the two took their short walk to the club, Ben decided to let Leslie know he’d be at Snakehole with Chris. She told him that her and Ann were considering going out as well, maybe she’d meet him there if he was up for it. He agreed right away.

Anything to get her away from Ann.

As they entered Tom was on the stage already, announcing Jean-Ralphio. Th couple was DJing the club tonight. 

“Come on, let’s get some alcohol in you.” Chris smiled. Ben agreed right away, and knocked back a shot. 

A few shots later and Chris was regretting his decision to take Ben drinking. He thought it’d make Ben feel better. Instead Ben was spiraling and worrying about Leslie.

Soon Chris noticed Leslie walk in from across the bar. Ben sat up, and followed Chris’ gaze to see Leslie, hand in hand with Ann.

Ben simply asked for another shot and knocked that one back as well. Ben was clearly starting to get tipsy. Leslie came over, Ann following behind. 

“Is he drunk already?” Leslie asked Chris, who nodded. “He’s been off all week. This isn’t like him.”

“He’s been having a rough time.”

“I have to go take care of him,” Leslie replied, looking softly at her boyfriend. Suddenly remembering Ann was behind her. She turned around, and Ann just smiled.

“Raincheck. Take care of your man.” Ann smiled. Leslie smiled back, as Chris helped get Ben back to her dorm. 

After a few hours, Ben was finally sobered up. They were both still awake, just as the sun was starting to rise. He was sitting on the bed, staring out the window until Leslie pulled him down so he was lying next to her. She put her hand on his back, which made him move even closer to her.

“I’m sorry, for getting all drunk like that.” He mumbled his face in her neck. He felt her nod, kiss the top of his head. He looked up at her, to kiss her lips. 

“Ben, you’ve been off all week.” Leslie began softly, running her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes as her nails gently scratched his scalp. “Talk to me.”

Ben sighed, trying to figure out how he wanted to word everything. He hated this. He hated being jealous and he hated the fact he wasn’t good at being open with her.

“Tom just put some thoughts into my head. It’s dumb, I have no reason to be jealous.”

Woah. That was unexpected. Leslie just tilted her head, the look on her face growing even softer. 

“Babe, you’re jealous? What are you jealous of?”

“You and Ann.” He blurted. He was too far in, why stop now?

“Ben,” Leslie said, softly. “Ann and I have been over for a long time. Yes, she’s my best friend but not like that. Not anymore, okay? It’s all you now. If you want me to stop hanging out with her-“

“No!” He interjected quickly. “God, no nothing like that. Just when you two walked into the Snakehole you were holding hands, between that and the stuff Tom said.”

“Oh,” Leslie replied, nodding. “The hand-holding, I didn’t even think about that.”

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m ripping you away from Ann-“

Leslie cut him off by cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. “I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything like that. But what did Tom tell you?”

“He told me that he saw you and Ann kiss at the bar a few nights ago,” Ben told her, when she glanced at him looking puzzled, he knew he had nothing to worry about. “I know it’s just a rumor though. I don’t believe him.”

“Good. I’d never do anything like that to you, Ben. You know that.”

He looked at her and nodded. She dropped the topic entirely, knowing just how much he hated this.

“I’ve been informed, yesterday, that I’m very much in love with you.” He blurted. Her eyes widened before she smiled.

“Oh yeah?” She asked he managed a nod.

“Yeah. So I, uh, I love you.” He whispered, looking down at his hands. Leslie intertwined her hands with his.

“I love you, too.” She mumbled in his ear.


End file.
